Kuroshitsuji and TRC escape to DRRR
by eLmaoo
Summary: Ciel, Sebastian dkk nyasar ke Ikebokuro? Karna kesalahan Mokona mereka bersama para tokoh TRC terhisap ke dalam dimensi, dan mereka sampai...  WARNING: OOC, Mengandung 3 unsur Anime, GAJETTE ? , ABALNESS ?  MORE OF YAOI AND STRIGHTNESS. RnR!


**Waa..**

**My First Fict Xofers~ XD**

**Tadinya Fict ini el tulis di note Facebook nya el.. :D**

**Semoga ada yang berkenan membaca Fict abal ini.. m(_ _)m**

**nah,**

**silahkan cari tempat yang nyaman dan aman,**

**And Happy Reading~ :D**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Ciel dkk bertemu dengan para tokoh TRC yaitu Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, dan Kurogane (jangan lupa Mokona), dan sialnya, Ciel ikut terhisap ke dalam mulut mokona, dan berpindah ruang dimensi dan akhirnyaa... TIBA DI IKEBOKURO!**

**Genre: Humor(?), Romance, Friendship etc(?)..**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso, Ryohgo Narita, CLAMP (saya cuman minjem tokohnya doang bentar, ga dibalikin bolehkan? -plak-)**

**Rated: hmm.. haha.. hehe.. nanti tentukan sendiri aja lah..**

**WARNING: AU,OOC, IC, Sedikit Lemon(?) mungkin.. xD More of Yaoi and Straightness.. 8D**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

* * *

***o*o*o* Welcome to Ikebokuro~ *o*o*o***

**Chapter I : In the Morning, That butler confusion**

**#**

Pagi hari dikediaman Phantomhive.

"engh~"

Sesosok anak kecil(?) yang kita tau bernama Ciel Phantomhive sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya sesaat setelah ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Mata kanannya yang mempunyai simbol kontrak dan mata kirinya yang berwarna biru saphire mengerjap-ngerjap menghilangkan efek kantuk yang masih di rasakannya.

'tok' 'tok'

"Permisi Bocchan."

Seperti biasa, sang _butler _berkharisma yang sejumlah orang kenal dengan namanya yaitu Sebastian Michaelist, masuk dengan membawa sarapan pagi untuk tuan mudanya.

Ciel hanya menatap Sebastian dengan tatapannya yang biasa 'dingin'.

Dengan sigap, Sebastian mulai membuka kancing-kancing baju Ciel yang saat ini sedang duduk di kasur King Size nya.

"Hari ini ada acara apa?"

Tanya Ciel kepada Sebastian yang sedang sibuk membuka kancing-kancing bajunya.

"Hmm.. hari ini Earl Trancy akan berkunjung, dan siangnya Marchioness Middleford dan Lady Elizabeth juga akan berkunjung."

'crooot'

Ciel menyemburkan (ih jorok XD) Milk Tea Early Morningnya.

"Apa? kenapa harus hari ini sih! Aku sedang capek meladeni mereka."

Sebastian hanya menarik sudut bibir atasnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sambil membersihkan semburan(?) Ciel dibaju tidurnya.

"HYAAAAA" 'DUAK' 'BRAK' 'DBUM' 'DUAAAAR'

Tiba-tiba ada suara gemuruh yang berasal dari..

"Apa itu?"

Tanya Ciel sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hmm, apa Bard melakukan eksperimen dengan peralatan tempurnya lagi?"

Sebastian bangkit berdiri dari hadapan Ciel dan menarik tangan kanannya ke dada.

"Saya akan mengeceknya."

Dengan senyuman khasnya, Sebastian meninggalkan kamar Ciel.

!- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } -

Di ruang tengah para pelayan keluarga Phantomhive sudah berkumpul dengan wajah yang.. ternganga-nganga.

Sebastian datang dengan membenarkan sapu tangan putihnya. Berfikir bahwa suara gemuruh tadi pasti akibat 'kebodohan' para pelayan.

"Bard, Maylene, Finny, ada apa?"

Saat Sebastian tiba, matanya juga sedikit terbelalak.

"a-aduuh, sakiit."

"HEY BAKPAU PUTIH! KAU TIDAK BISA MENURUNKAN KAMI DENGAN CARA YANG BENAR APA?"

Dilihatnya empat orang, err.. lima orang(?) *yang satu kayaknya bukan orang deh* yang berpakaian asing, dan sepertinya mereka sedang kesakitan karna terjatuh dari.. eh? dari mana?

"Pu-putri Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan panik ke arah wanita manis berambut coklat muda yang laki-laki tadi panggil 'Putri Sakura'.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Syaoran sendiri?" Wanita yang bernama Sakura itu juga bertanya sama khawatirnya sambil memegang pipi pria yang ternyata bernama Syaoran itu.

"Maaf, anda sekalian ini siapa?"

Tanya Sebastian yang sedari tadi sedikit kebingungan.

"hai! kami.."

Seorang laki-laki yang warna rambutnya mirip dengan Alois(?) *kenapa bawa-bawa alois? -plak-* berkata, namun omongannya terputus karna sang Earl Ciel Phantomhive muncul dengan wajah dingin dan berkata,

"Siapa mereka?"

Pandangan mata Ciel tertuju pada sesosok makhluk putih menyerupai bakpau(?) yang sedari tadi membuat kesal seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan pakaian ninja(?).

"Maafkan kami, kami.. pengembara."

Ciel dan Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalian datang dari mana? kenapa bisa masuk kedalam rumah ini?"

Tanya Finny yang tiba-tiba nyerobot bertanya.

"Kami.. datang melewati dimensi dari mulut Mokona."

Kata laki-laki berambut pirang keputihan yang diketahui bernama Fai.

Fai menunjukkan Mokona pada Ciel.

"Halo~ Ini Mokona yang maniis!"

Ciel langsung mundur kebelakang Sebastian.

"Hewan apa itu? dia.. bisa berbicara?"

"wa.. hebatnya! penemuan baru?"

Kata Lau yang... eh? tunggu dulu, kenapa Lau bisa muncul tiba-tiba?.

"Hey! kau muncul darimanaa?"

Tanya Ciel sewot dengan sosok yang ada didepannya bersama dengan seorang gadis Cina, yang tentu saja bernama Ran Mao.

"ahaha.. darimana ya~?"

Ciel menghela nafas pertanda 'percuma bicara dengan orang ini'.

"Mokona, apa ada tanda-tanda bulu sayap Sakura?"

Syaoran berserta Sakura, Kurogane dan Fai langsung menatap Mokona.

Mokona memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm.. tidak ada!"

Ciel dan juga Sebastian melirik bersamaan. Lau cuman senyum-senyum sendiri(?) dan ketiga pelayan yang lainnya yang dari awal emang ga mudeng(?) hanya diam memerhatikan.

"Maafkan kami, kami harus pergi."

Ciel langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Pergi kemana?' batin Ciel.

Sesaat setelah itu, Mokona membuka mulutnya pertanda bahwa mereka akan segera berganti dimensi.

Dan pada saat itu mata kiri Ciel membelalak.

"Sebastian! hentikan mereka, ini perintah."

Sebastian dengan seringainya dan kata-kata khasnya, "Yes, My Lord" langsung menerjang ke arah Mokona dengan tampang iblis(?) sehingga membuat Mokona kaget.

Tiba-tiba seluruh tokoh(?) di ruangan itu ikut berpindah dimensi juga.

"SEBASTIAN! ADA APA INI?" "BOCCHAN!" "KYAAAA" Semuanya ikut masuk kedalam dimensi itu dan.. yang tertinggal hanyalah, "ohohoho.. tidak ada orang ya?". Tanaka. = =''

-xxx-

"hyaaaaaaa"

'bruk'

"aduh.." "auw" "sakiit"

terdengar suara rintihan dari mereka-mereka yang terjatuh, kecuali.. Sebastian, Lau, dan Fai. (tokoh-tokoh yg demen nyengir -plaaak- XD )

"Sebastian.. bantu aku berdiri!"

Perintah Ciel yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya karna terjedot kepala Syaoran yang ternyata ada dibawahnya.

begini urutannya_ Kurogane paling bawah_ diatasnya ada Bard, Finny, lalu Syaoran, Ciel dan yang paling atas dengan posisi PW(?) yaitu Sakura , sedangkan Maylene terjatuh disudut lain dan Ran Mao sedang digendong oleh akang(?) Lau.

Setelah semua sudah membenarkan diri dan berdiri.

Giliran Ciel, Finny, Maylene dan Bard tercengo-cengo.

"Kita.. ada dimana?"

Sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah di lihat oleh mereka semua.

Sebuah kota yang berisi gedung-gedung bertingkat yang marak dengan banyak orang, dan kendaraan-kendaraan asing yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka sentuh dan juga orang-orang yang sangat berbeda dengan mereka. Mulai dari pakaian hingga wajah mereka.

"Waa.. ada yang sedang _cosplay_ ya?" "Mereka orang asing?" "waa.. yang tinggi itu tampan sekali!"

Berbagai macam tanggapan dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"Mokona! kenapa orang-orang ini bisa ikut dengan kita?"

Syaoran bertanya pada Mokona yang sedari tadi sedang berputar-putar menatap gedung-gedung asing.

"Mokona juga tidak tau, nanti kita tanyakan pada Yuuko saja! Sekarang Mokona Lapaaar!"

'nyeeet' Kurogane mencubit pipi Mokona sampai melar.

"Kalian! jelaskan semua ini!"

Tanpa keempat orang itu sadari, sang Earl Ciel Phantomhive sudah memasang aura 'membunuh' yang membuat mereka bergidik.

"I-itu.. kami adalah pengembara yang melewati dimensi-dimensi waktu untuk mencari sesuatu. Mungkin karna ada sedikit kesalah hingga kalian bisa ada disini."

Jelas Syaoran.

"Ya. Karna itu... Mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu.."

Ajak Fai sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Ciel.

Ciel yang sedari mengernyit menanggapinya dengan tatapan sebal.

Lau langsung menyerobot didepan Ciel.

"Haaii.. Panggil saya Lau.."

Lau dengan senyumannya menjabat tangan Fai.

Fai yang memang jarang sekali berhenti tersenyum (nyengir) membalas senyuman Lau dan lalu membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Fai.."

Sepertinya kedua orang ini cocok ya.

"Lalu.. ini dimana?"

Tanya Maylene dan Finny yang sedari tadi sudah menangis kayak anak kesasar(?).

"Aku juga.."

"anda sekalian mau Sushi?"

Tanya seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan kulit hitamnya dan sedang menawarkan brosur didepan kedai sushi.

Ciel dan yang lainnya sweatdrop.

Baru beberapa menit(?) yang lalu Ciel masih menapakkan kakinya di tanah Phantomhive. Dan kini, ia tersesat di zaman yang.. entah mereka tidak tahu.

"Bocchan, sepertinya kita memang benar-benar berada di masa yang sangat jauh. Dan lagi, lihat bendera itu."

Sebastian menunjuk pada salah satu gedung yang diatsnya tercantol bendera.

"Bukankah itu bendera negara Jepang?"

Tanya Lau sambil memegang dagunya.

"Tapi kenapa kita.. bisa mengerti bahasa mereka?"

Ciel bertanya-tanya.

"Itu karna si bakpau putih ini. Karna Mokona ada didekat kita, maka kita bisa berkomunikasi."

Kurogane yang sudah selesai mencubit Mokona menjawab.

"Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana ini? sebentar lagi bocah Trancy itu akan datang, dan bibik juga pasti marah-marah!"

Ciel panik sendiri. Dia menaruh tangannya di dahinya sambil berfikir.

Sebastian mengelap keringat yang mengucur di tengkuk Ciel.

"Sebenarnya ini dimana siiih?"

Geram Ciel.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka muncul pria berambut raven dengan memakai jaket yang dihiasi sedikit bulu dengan seringainya. (Trio cengar-cengir_ Lau, Fai, Izaya + Sebastian(?))

"Kalian turis?"

Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Izaya.. mau makan sushi?"

"Tidak dulu Simon~"

Ternyata laki-laki itu bernama Izaya Orihara.

"Ya, kami turis."

Jawab Sebastian sambil sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum.

Ciel melirik Sebastian. 'turis?'

"Waa.. Kalau begitu.. Selamat Datang di Ikebokuroo~"

Hah? Ikebokuro? apa itu?.

Pikir Sebastian dan yang lainnya.

Kenapa bisa begini?

**TO BE CONTINUED~ :D**

Hahahaha... Apa ini? walaupun buanyak buanget yang ga nyambung, tapi saya membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati~

bener deh! suer! ini gara-gara pas lagi bengong, terlintas ide nista yang patut di bantai(?) tentang penggabungan beberapa karakter tokoh anime(?) XXD

Maaf ya kalo ga nyambung, ga jelas, dll, dsb, etc..

Hanya sekedar penuangan hasrat(?) karna terlalu bosan dirumah, jadi saya bikin ini..

yak! yang udah baca wajib bayar!

bayar dengan apa?

Tentu saja dengan me REVIEEW~

**Say Yes To Review~ (/^0^)/**

**Say No To Flame~ (/-=-)/**


End file.
